tomandjerryfanfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Tom and Jerry: Attorneys at Law episodes
'Tom and Jerry: Attorney at Law ' is a American animated series that aired on Adult Swim. The series lasted for 4 seasons and 104 episodes. The series is rated TV-14-LSV, with some episodes rated TV-PG (depends on the content). The first, second, third and final seasons had 26 episodes. Season 1 #Tom and Jerry's New Job - In the series opening, Tom and Jerry gets their new job as a lawyers. (TV-PG) #Pizza Boy in Court - Pizza Boy is sent to court for murdered the Polar Bear and the Eskimos. (decision: guilty he says he didn't tip him but judge lynn loud sr. says that is not a good reason and he is sent to jail) #Jeannie vs. Jeannie (Jeannie) - Jeannie the Babysitter sues Jeannie (Jeannie) for stolen her name and seek's Tom and Jerry's help. (Decision: Not guilty which is Jeannie Jeannie and Jeannie and Jerry are turn out to be half-sisters) #Ben 10 Gets Arrested - Ben Tennyson is arrested for using his alien powers and Rook and Lucy (New Member of Ben's Team) seek Tom and Jerry's help. (Decision: Not guilty Ben 10 said it was the Master Control. It allows unlimited access to all of the Omnitrix's functions like access to all aliens in the watch.) #yoink goes to court-yoink of the yukon goes to court when he is sued for damage to canada and seeks tom and jerry's help (decision: not guilty due to his immunity as a mountee) #yogi tosses his basket-when yogi is poisoned by the ranger he and boo boo sue ranger smith for it and seek tom and jerry's help (decision: guilty ranger smith must feed yogi) #eaten foodons-chowder is sent to court for eating foodons and seeks tom and jerry's help (decision: none judge baxter thinks it's stupid) #garnet the stripper-garnet is sent to court for being an inappropriately aged stripper her friends seek the duo's help (decision: not guilty gems have no age) #lola raped-lola bunny is raped by a cop bugs seeks tom and jerry's help (Decision: guilty the rapist is sent to jail) #craig up a creek-craig of the creek is sent to court for drowning people his friends seek the duo's help (decision: it was mojo jojo the whole time and he is sent to jail) #powerpuff screwed-the powerpuff girls are sent to court for zapping an endangered species of monster professor utonium seeks the duo's help (decision: not guilty the species layed dozen of eggs) #not an agent-stan smith is sent to court for faking his us his family seeks the duo's help (decision: not guilty the id was made by an enemy agent and he is sent to jail) #bob's poisoned burgers-bob belcher is sent to court for poisoning people in the form of burgers his family seeks the duo's help (decision: not guilty plankton poisoned them on his burger spree to take down competitive restaurants next target was the krusty krab he is then sent to jail) #griffon divorce-lois plans on divorcing peter thus the rest of the griffon family seek the duo's help (decison: the divorce is cancelled but it was confirmed after the griffons all say oh no followed by the kool aid man coming in and judge burt burtonburger that peter griffon was a robot and peter was captured by a revived now somehow older bertrum but as he is about to put his plan to kill stewie's family into action tom goes in quote goes bruce lee on his ass and beats him to a pulp afterwards judge burt burtonburger rules not guilty and says for someone to 1 fix the wall and 2 to stop saying oh no since the freaking kool aid man already has gone through said wall three times) #lumpus sues-scoutmaster lumpus sues lazlo clam and raj for bothering him and they seek the duo's help (decision: not guilty they just want scoutmaster lumpus to be happy) #adam sues-adam lion sues bull sharktowski for bullying them and seeks the duo's help (decision: guilty bull sharktwosky is sent to an animal juvenile detention hall) #bloo busted-bloo is seen smoking pot and is sent to court mac seeks the duo's help (decision: not guilty boo doesn't seem to be effected by the substance) #archer nicked-archer is sent to court for killing the mayor of new york his friends seek tom and jerry's help (decision: not guilty the mayor was proving to be selling illegal substances) #frisked dingo-frisky dingo is sent to court for fucking underage woman his friends seek the duo's help (decision: not guilty he wasn't told they were underage) #margaret naked-margaret is sent to court for being naked mordecai seek's the duo's help (decision: not guilty margaret was stripped naked during sex and got drunk afterwards and dropped of all charges the police then decide to leave her as a police officer her and her boyfriend micheal feathers having sex then sighs and says good job my boy) #impersonater-miles morales is sent to court for impersonating spider man his friend seek the duo's help (decision: not guilty miles was inspired by spiderman) #morty messes up-morty is sent to jail for murdering people during an illegal purge summer seeks the duo's help (decision: not guilty due to morty being baliff rick sanchez's grandson) #scarecrow shived-the tin man is sent to court for killing scarecrow dorothy and her remaining friends seek the duo's help (decision: not guilty it was the wicked witch she is sentence to death by water) #dastardly in court-penelope pitstop sued dick dastardly for cheating and seek the duo's help (decision: guilty dick dastardly is sent to jail and muttley too) #unicorn meth-twilight sparkle is sent to court for dealing meth her friends seek the duo's help (decision: not guilty twilight doesn't deal of do meth she is indeed a allicorn) #dan vs court (season finale)-dan is sent to court for his many wrongdoings his friends seek the duo's help (decision: not guilty dan had a reason for going against the mall santa afterwards he thanks tom and jerry and reveals his newest target micheal bay as he sees he is making another transformers movie about bumblebee then yells out MICHEAL BAY!!!!! prompting dan vs micheal bay to appear on the screen) Season 2 #illegal pets-blythe baxter is sent to court for selling illegal pets her friends seek the duo's help (decision: not guilty the pets aren't illegal) #gumball goes batty-gumball is sent to court for killing a goverment bat his family seeks the duo's help (decision: not guilty nicole proves gumball just killed a normal bat) #jake abuse-finn sues a thief for stealing jake and seeks the duo's help (decision: guilty the thief is sent to jail) #no packages from planet x-robin is sent to court in a shokcing turn of events for recieving illegal packages from planet x thus tom and jerry take the case (decision: not guilty robin just ordered some magazines) #randy wreck the school-randy cunnigham is sent to court wrecking westburrow high school his friend howard seek's his help (decision: not guilty randy was framed by mcfist to which he says but it was foolproof he is then arrested and the trumpet player plays wamp wamp wamp on his trumpet to which tom agrees) #fish hook's oil spill-an oil spill happen where milo oscar and bea live and they are blamed they seek the duo's help (decision: not guilty it was the lizards and they are sent to the same animal center where bull sharktowski is where he asks what they are in for) #homer hempson-homer is sent to court for dealing hemp his family seeks the duo's help (decision: not guilty homer was selling burritos to which daffy is sent to contempt of court) #axbuse of authority-axe cop is sent to court for abuse of authority and seeks the duo's help (decision: not guilty axe cop has saved the earth multiple times #soul harvester-danny phantom is sent to court for harvesting souls his friends seek the duo's help (decison: not guilty the fenton thermos sends them to the ghost zone) #the case of kid vs kat-coop is sent to court for his constant damage to the neighborhood (decision: not guilty burt forgives him as he apologizes) #rwby under fire-ruby goes to court for attempt at murder her friends seek the duo's help (decision: not guilty she was framed by roman torchwood and sentenced to the electric chair) #ko koed-enid is sent to court for hitting ko and rad seeks the duo's help (decision: not guilty enid is framed by lord boxmore where he is sent to jail and she then kisses rad) #captain man the abuser-captain man is sent to court for abusing a toddler kid danger charlotte and schwoz seek the duo's help (decision: not guilty it was a villain called the toddler and he is sent to jail) #nude squirrel-sandy cheeks is sent to court for public nudity here friends seek the duo's help (decision: not guilty she was trying to get her fur back from plankton he is then sent to jail) (this serves as a sequel to someone's in the kitchen with sandy) #leo souped-splinter is sent to court for the murder of his brother leo his other brothers seek the duo's help (decision: not guilty leo was framed by baxter stockman and sent to jail) #the kidnapping jellies-the jellies are sent to court for kidnapping a black guy they're son seeks the duo's help (decision: not guilty he was adopted) #the dating guy in court-the dating guy is sent to court for his many crimes and seeks the duo's help (decision: guilty he is sent to the electric chair) #the prankster-andy is sent to court for his pranks his friend seeks the duo's help (decision: guilty andy is sent to juvee where sharktowski and boxmore is) #johnny the troublemaker-johnny test is sent to court for his many crimes his family seeks the duo's help (decision: guilty johnny is then sent to the juvee where andy sharktowski and boxmore are) #bob in court-bob is sent to court for the man cities he has destroyed his friends seek the duo's help (decision: not guilty he has saved the earth many times) #penn zero part time villain-penn zero is sent to court for damage to the theater his freinds seek the duos help (decision: not guilty penn did that on accident) #jimmy the two shoes-jimmy two shoes is sent to court for many crimes his friend seek the duo's help (decision: not guilty he was framed by a similar looking criminal he is then sent to jail) #the chozen ones-two black guys are sent to court for pirating movies and seek the duo's help (decision: guilty they are to pay a million dollar fine) #robo domo-robotboy is sent to court for destruction tommy and his friend seek the duo's help (decision: not guilty he was framed by dr. kamakazee) #nude jude-jude is sent for streaking his friend seek the duo's help (decison: not guilty he is proven drunk at the scene of the crime) #uniterror (season finale)-unikitty is sent to court for mass genocide her friends seek the duo's help (decision: not guilty she was framed by master frown who is sentenced to be tied to the rack) Season 3 #Batman is Arrested - Batman is arrested for raping Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy he seeks the duo's help. (decision: not guilty the girls wanted to have sex with him and framed him for rape) #noy so TopCat-TopCat is sent to court for his criminal tendencies his gang seeks the duo's help (decision: not guilty Top is just having fun) #too loud Louds-The Louds are sent to court for causing too disturbing the piece they seek the duo's help (decision: not guilty there are eleven of them and there is bound to be noise) #spongebob on weed-spongebob is sent to court for doing weed his friends seek his help (decision: not guilty it's seaweed no regular weed) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 4 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #Tom and Jerry's Final Case (two-part series finale) - Tom and Jerry take their final case, well as doing a do-over of all of their previous cases. (decision: all cases stand as previously judged Tom and Jerry retires and formed their own agency along with Spike the Bulldog, Tyke Dog, Nibbles, Tuffy, Quacker, Muscles Mouse, Topo, Tiny Bulldog, Puggsy, Frankie DaFlea, Peep, Droopy, Dripple, Drippy, Bernie the Swallow, Swampy Fox, Barney Bear, Benny Burro, Joe Bear, Screwy Squirrel, George and Junior, Thomasina Cat, Baby Booties, Geraldine Mouse and Sniffles called Tom and Jerry Detective Agency) Category:Episode list